1. Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging device and a method of operating the same, and for example, to an imaging device configured to control an operation based on a force with which a user grips the imaging device and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When no input is received for a constant time or more while power of an imaging device is turned on, the imaging device enters a sleep mode. The sleep mode refers to a mode in which functions other than minimum functions are stopped in order to save power of the imaging device. When a user recognizes a subject to be imaged and attempts to image the subject in a sleep mode state, the imaging device performs booting in order to prepare imaging. In this case, since a certain time is required to perform booting, if booting starts when imaging is attempted, no subject may be imaged at a time at which the user intends to perform imaging.